Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160315153504
Anime Naja manchmal fehlt mir irgendwie die Lust dazu... Aber wenn ich in Stimmung bin werde ich es natürlich schauen ^^ Ich finde GitS vom Thema her schon ziemlich interessant ... und aw, wie schön "Love Live!" einfach animiert ist, hat mir sehr gefallen ^o^ Danke, dass du meine Anime-Must-Watch-Liste immer länger machst :D Fahren Ich hab dir die Daumen gedrückt, wie war's denn? :) Des Lösungs Rätsel Hurra xD Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, wenn ich - als sehr ordentlicher und ordnungsliebender Mensch - sage, dass ich Chaotik und Sinnlosigkeit toll finde, das kommt bei mir immer nur darauf an, um was es sich handelt ^^ Unendlichkeit Lustigerweise hat mir ein Freund gestern auch von seiner Sicht auf die Zeit, die er auch so ähnlich sieht wie du, berichtet, in dem Zusammenhang, dass ich erwähnt habe, dass der Tag meinetwegen 48h sein könnte, weil es immer noch eine Menge gibt, die man tun kann bzw. zu tun hat. Er schlussfolgerte daraus, dass ich mich unter Druck setzen würde mit den Dingen, die ich zu erledigen habe - was aber nicht stimmt; wo sich andere Leute solchen Stress machen, bspw. durch Aufschieben o. Ä., bin ich schon weit voraus, da es bei mir selten der Fall ist und ich sowieso ein großes Durchhaltevermögen hab. Daher könnte ich z.B. nicht so wie er den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben und mir Dokus zu allen Ländern, zu denen ich mir die Wikipediaartikel durchgelesen habe, schauen. Zu sagen, "Ja, die Zeit ist unendlich" und dann einen kompletten Tag nichts zu machen, haut bei mir nicht hin :D Ich fände es mehr als in Ordnung, wenn sich die Leute einfach alle mehr respektieren/tolerieren würden. That'd be great. Die Theodizee-Frage haben wir mal im Unterricht behandelt, das war wenn ich mich recht erinnere so viel wie Gott die Schuld an dem Leid der Welt zu geben bzw. wie er das nur zulassen kann ... das war übrigens mit demselben Lehrer, der eher gegen Organspende ist, da durch die Unterzeichnung einer Organspendeausweises so gesehen von einem gewollt werde, dass man stirbt, damit die Organe dann zur Verfügung stehen ... Tja, lieber zwei Mal über etwas nachdenken, bevor man's sagt. Erinnert mich an Siegmar Gabriel: "Germans can be hysteric sometimes ... but please, don't bring it to the newspapers." Tja, in den Zeitungen kam's dann zwar nicht, aber dafür im Fernsehen XD Ich frage mich, ob aus meinen Kurzgeschichtenfragmenten auch was wird, oder ob sie immer so unfertig bleiben werden :D Kunst Also, hauptsächlich das Beschreiben, Analysieren von bildsprachlichen/architektonischen Mitteln und Interpretieren von Gemälden, Werbung, Fotografien, Architektur und Designobjekten, und das alles unter Berücksichtigung der Kunsthistorik, dazwischen dann immer mal wieder Filme schauen oder etwas Praktisches, je nach Thema ... wie sieht es denn bei euch aus? :D Quizup Ich hab mir das gestern Abend heruntergeladen, und fand es auf Anhieb besser als Quizduell, was ich mal nur eine kurze Zeit gespielt habe, da man hier eine größere Auswahl an Kategorien hat ^^ Man könnte ja mal gegeneinander spielen. "Don’t piss in my ear and tell me it’s raining." - Wrex (Mass Effect) dann Mathe, dann bin ich freeeeeeii